Pyromachy
Pyromachy is the best character ever created by Jona. SHE IS © JONA DO NOT STEAL She lives in a virtual timeline world. Appearance She has bright red hair that seems to glow different colors like orange or yellow or dark red. She's really slender but has like pretty big tits which she's kind of uncomfortable about. She's really really gorgeous like prettier than verona and abode . She looks like she's like 21. Personality Nice, doesn't understand the effect she has on guys and is sort of naive about how much they're attracted to her and stuff. Powers She can control fire, like shoot fire out of her hands/eyes/mouth and whatever. Her problem is that she can't control it so like when she's really angry or whatever she kind of just does it. She's immortal of course. "Past" She and Vapidnses were friends a long time ago but then Vapidnses got jealous of her power plus Tapeloop fell in love with Pyromachy and so Verona got jealous but it ended up that she was in love with Holly. Styx was also in love with her and Holly and Styx got in a lot of a fights. But then she met Max and loved him most of all and he loved her too and Max almost killed Styx Holly and Tapeloop over her but she stopped him because she got super upset because she loved the three of them like brothers and only Max like a lover. But she got all flamey and almost caught Max's house (where the big show down was happening) on fire. Abode doesn't like her because she's jealous. (Past is in quotes because of how uncertain her past is because she has amnesia or something but it's secret amnesia so she doesn't know she has it) Story Tidbit Pyromachy and Threes sat on his bed. She was wearing nothing but lacy black panties and his shirt, and he was only in his boxers. He kissed her on the head "i love you more than i've ever loved anyone else." he whispered. She holds his hand, they fit perfectly together like they were always mean to be together. "How about abode? vapidness? arcana" she didn't say it meanly, she just never believed she was prettier than all of them (she was) "you're better than all of them." he kissed her again. "he's right, you are." styx walked into view. pyromachy gasped, embarrassed, and tried to shield herself cause she was really modest and not at all slutty. threes stood up, grasping his playing cards, "Back away from my love." he hissed. Styx shook her head, "i loved her first!" he screamed. Getting really upset and starting to cry from anger. Hollow then appeared, too. "She loved me first!" he screamed. It was beginning to become a full fight. The three of them faced off. Pyromachy was really upset because she loved Holly and Styx like brothers. Then.. worst of all… Tapeloop came too. The manifestation of death, fighting over her. She gasped, grabbing the bed sheet. "Please stop!" But they weren't listening. They were all really fighting hard. And screaming at each other about how much they loved her and how she was better than all the other girls which made her really embarrassed. "PLEASE!" she screamed agin. Suddenly she started getting mad and they all stopped. They knew that when she was mad she turned all firey and that when that happened she was the most powerful being in the universe because her fire could kill immortals. Three's house began burning and they all got really scared "I love all four of you!" she said through the flames. Threes is my lover but you're like my brothers!" Hollow turned towards her, confused, "But we fucked."